Shadow Moon
by Chickahominy Creek
Summary: Okay, i'm just going to mark the genre as general since this story seems to have a bit too much of everything.
1. Default Chapter

Shadow Moon

Dragon Lady

Prologue

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of the original Sailormoon characters, only those that I have made up. Now that we've got that cleared up, on with the fun!

7 years ago…

The Florida sun is setting, falling slowly beneath the horizon. A young girl, no more than nine years of age, sits by a tree, picking at a white daisy that is growing at her feet. The girl's raven black hair is hanging in her face, hiding cold, ice blue eyes.

A sound behind her causes her to turn around.

"Mother!" the girl cries joyfully, and runs toward a woman who is the mirror image of what the young girl will be in a few years. 

"There you are! I have been searching everywhere for you," the woman says fondly. "Listen, we have to leave now."

"Why?"

"Because…"

A blinding light fills the area and the figure of a woman appears in the shadows.

"Well, well, did you honestly think that you could run from me? Think again children, you can never escape. You can count on that." The woman in black shifts her weight. The sound of metal on metal can be heard coming from her direction.

The girl steps behind her mother, whimpering. 

The mother turns around and places her hands on her daughter's shoulders, starring into her eyes. "Run and hide, don't look back."

"Mother?"

"Do it!"

The mother turns, not looking to see if the child obeys her command. Suddenly, her body shimmers and turns black. When the darkness clears, she is standing in a purple and black scout uniform with a silver tiara, dark, feathery wings protruding from her back. 

The strange scout raises a hand, which holds a dark sword. Dark matter snakes around her hand and the sword, forming a ball. Suddenly, the scout turns and sends the ball toward the woman in shadows.

The woman laughs and stretches out her hand. Fire flows from her fingertips towards the ball of darkness. The ball explodes, covering the entire area in a wind of shadows.

Then, there is only silence and a desolate land that had once been a dense forest.

Finally, after a long moment, the sound of crying fills the air. Under a large stone, in a fox's old den, a young child's tears moisten the barren Earth.


	2. Ch.1 Figures in Shadows

Shadow Moon

Dragon Lady

Ch.1 Figure in Shadows

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Sailor Moon, I just like to screw around with their lives. The only characters I own are those that I made up. Got it? Good.

"I don't understand!" Serena cries, staring at the groups of meaningless numbers on her paper. 

"It's really quite simple Serena," Ami replies, attempting to explain.

Mina looks up from her own work and sighs. "Don't even bother Ami, Algebra is way out of Serena's league and she just isn't willing to put in enough effort."

"Who says?"

"I hate to agree with them Serena, but you really don't," Lita says from her spot in the corner. "If you would just try harder, you would find that it isn't as hard as you think it is."

"I am trying!" Serena cries, frustrated. 

As the fight continues, Rei pauses in her sweeping. Although she has been sweeping the floor for the past half-hour, she seems to have no intention of stopping. The sweeping motions made her more comfortable and helped to calm her. Normally, she would have joined the fight, teasing Serena mercilessly, but her heart just wasn't in it today.

"What's wrong Rei? You look troubled," Luna says, cleaning her velvet black fur.

"Yeah Rei, you've seemed distracted lately," Mina says, turning from the fray. "You've barely said a word all day. Are you sick?"

Rei shrugs. "No, I've just got this weird feeling that something is wrong."

"Have you had any visions lately," Luna asks. The fight has quieted now and all the attention in the room is focused on Rei. 

"No, no visions." She pauses, thinking. "But that's the problem. Usually when I have a bad feeling about something, I do have several visions, but lately, I have noticed nothing. It's like a change in the wind without the storm."

Lita turns toward Luna. "Could it be the negaverse again?"

"It can't be," Serena says, annoyed. "The Dark Circus is gone, the dream world is safe, what else can there possibly be. WE JUST GOT DONE FIGHTING! It can't be time for more now, we need a break."

Luna laughs. "Oh Serena, what will we do with you? You should know by now that the negavers doesn't do what we want it to. Still, I hope you are right Serena, I really do. This doesn't look very good."

A young woman with fiery red hair and eyes is sitting by a stone pool, fingering the sharp edge of a long sword. The rest of the area around her is dark and foreboding. 

Suddenly, a voice booms, filling up the area. "Pyra!"

"Master," the woman answers with reverence. 

"You are needed."

"I see," she replies, urging his to continue.

"It is time to raise the Demon King. You know what I want."

"Of course master." The woman sheaths her sword and steps up to the pool. _I hate water,_ she thinks and with one last deep breath, plunges in.

Rei's eyes snap open, awakening to a strange feeling. Quietly, she tiptoes out of her room and into the yard. The temple lies quiet before her, not even the crickets daring to break the silence. 

Closing her eyes, Rei concentrates, trying to pin point where the negative energy is coming from. 

Finally, she makes it to the temple steps and gasps; her mind not prepared for the scene before her.

The body of a small girl lies on the steps, her blood surrounding her. Her face, once like that of an angel, is now twisted and unrecognizable. 

Swallowing her fear, Rei kneels down beside the body, cover her mouth with her hand. _What could have done this to a child? _She examines the body more closely. _How did she die? I see no knife wounds or bullet holes, nor any bruises on her, so where did all the blood come from?_ Then it hit her. She realized why the body seemed so strange. _No life energy. Whatever did this to her sucked her dry. _

"Mom, I'm home!" Serena calls as she steps into the house. 

"Good afternoon dear," her mother replies, walking out of the kitchen, a bowl and spatula in her hands. "Would you like something to eat?"

"No thanks, I'm going to Rei's to study in a few minutes. I'll eat there."

"Okay dear, whatever you say."

Serena starts to walk up the stairs when she is stopped by a call from the living room. Sighing, she backtracks and comes to the living room door.

"Serena, I think you should see this," Reni says from the couch.

Luna, who is sitting in front of the TV only stares at the screen.

Serena shrugs and sits down beside Reni, listening to the newscaster on the television. 

"A body was found on the steps of the Cherry Hill Temple late last night. A young girl has met her death by unknown means. A name has yet to be released, but we will keep you updated as information comes in."

Luna stands up and after turning off the TV, makes her way toward the door. 

"Where are we going Luna?" Reni asks.

"Rei's, where else?"

"I knew those bad feelings of Rei's were bad news," Mina exclaims. 

"Obviously, but the important question is, was it the negaverse that to her?" Lita asks.

Ami looks up from her computer, which she has been fiddling with for the past few minutes. "I hate to say this guys, but it's highly probable. The only thing I can think of that would take life energy is the negaverse. Nothing else would have the means."

"But if it's the negaverse, then why wasn't I warned?" Rei says, her voice rising in anger.

"Relax Rei, it's very possible that they blocked you're visions," Ami replies. "We aren't always going to get an early warning and besides, no one's perfect."

"Look who's talking," Serena mumbles and Ami pretends that she didn't hear her.

"Okay, so we've determined that it's the negaverse," Mina says. "The only question now is, what do we do about it? You guys, this is the first time anyone has gotten killed. Whoever it is means serious business."

"Yeah, and we have no idea no how to find them before they strike and we can't just go on alert every time Rei has a bad feeling." Lita shifts uneasily. "I don't like this at all."

"We never really found them before, they've always found us," Ami chimes in, her eyes glued to her computer, "but I noticed that whatever it is, it leaves a very strange energy signature. If whatever it is appears again, I may be able to track it and give us an early warning."

"Yes, but until then, we let someone else die," Serena says, her voice wavering. 

Ami just sighs, leaning her head on her hand. "Well, I'm open to suggestions."

The streets of Tokyo are dark as Serena, Reni, and Ami walk home from Rei's. The meeting had lasted much longer than any of them had predicted and for all their effort; they had come up with nothing.

"Don't worry," Reni says, being her usual cheerful self, her pink pigtails flopping up and down as she walks. "You'll think of something."

"Thanks Reni, that confident outlook really helps," Ami says, smiling, "although it does unnerve me that I can't seem to think of anything at all."

"You'll think of something," Serena mumbles, her mouth full of doughnut, which she had gotten at Rei's. 

"I hope so, but I…" A loud crash comes from a nearby alley. "Did you two hear that?"

Serena and Reni nod and the three of them run in the direction of the sound.

Once the girls reach the entrance to the alley, they see a spider-like creature with the body of a spider and the head and torso of a woman. Clawed hands grip the throat of a young man, draining his lifer energy. As his life energy leaves him, his body begins to split and cave in, covering him in blood.

"Oh that is so gross, I despise spiders," Serena says. "Ladies…"

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

The monster drops her prey and turns to her unexpected guests. "And just who are you supposed to be?"

"We are the sailor scouts, defenders of love and justice and you're toast."

"I see. I'm not amused. Why don't you children go on home? I'm nearly finished here and I don't want to have to hurt you."

Mercury moves in front of her. "I won't let you take anyone else you monster! Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury unleashes her attack, but the monster only winces. 

"Not bad for a brat, but you really must try harder."

"What the…"

The monster raises a hand and shoots webbing out at Sailor Mercury. Mercury, surprised, is caught and stuck to a wall.

"Sailor Moon, be careful, she's very strong, I can't get out!"

"Let me try! Moon Heart Ace!"

The monster waves off the attack. "A bee sting. Oh well, so long my dear." The monster raiser her hand again, but this time, flames shoot out.

Sailor Moon dodges the attack, more by accident than anything else. "Our attacks, they're not working!"

"That's right dear, you can't dodge for long. Goodbye now." Once again, the monster raises a hand.

"Dark Sword Nega Burst!" A ball of dark light flies toward the monster, hitting her in the back and driving her to the ground. 

A winged figure has entered the battlefield, cloaked in shadow. Sailor Moon squints, struggling to see her savior. 

The figure nods once and then glances at Sailor Moon's scepter.

"Right," Sailor Moon mutters. "One more time!"

"Moon Heart Ace!" The monster is hit hard and lets out a terrified, heart-wrenching scream, before her body turns to dust. 

The bonds holding Sailor Mercury melt away. Exhausted, Mercury sinks to the floor. 

"Are you okay Mercury?" Sailor Moon asks.

Mercury nods, but doesn't say anything. She only stares at the place where their shadowy savior disappeared.

After a moment, she stands and looks at the worried faces of her friends. "I think that once again, our enemies have found us." 


	3. Ch.2 Scout of the Darkness of Night

Shadow Moon

Dragon Lady

Ch.2 Scout of the Darkness of Night Parts 1 and 2

Disclaimer: *** **Sighs * Once again, I do not own Sailor Moon except perhaps in my wildest dreams, only the characters that I make up. 

PART 1

Altera looks out at the big city as the scenery flies by her. Pushing her silvery-white hair out of her eyes, she stares at the sight that lies before her. _It's so big! I never thought that Tokyo could look like this, and with so many people. It's nothing compared to the U.S. _

The bus screeches to a stop. The driver yell s back. "This is as far as I go Miss. From here it's only a block to you destination."

Altera grabs her duffel bags and thanks the driver before stepping out into the crowded street. She pulls out a piece of notebook paper from her pocket and glances at the street number of a nearby house. _He's right. Grandmother's house should be only a block form here. _

Altera had spent most of her life being tossed around form foster home to foster home, never staying in the same place for more that a few months. That is, until a year ago. Last year, her social worker had received a letter from some unknown grandmother in Tokyo who she's never met. 

Now here she was. She had taken a plane into Tokyo two days ago and had spent a very eventful night in a small room of a hotel (cubical really). 

The rows of houses become less and less, the street begins to widen and trees line the road. Eventually, Altera finds herself alone on the street.

_Creepy._

"Wow"

The trees finally clear and Altera finds herself before a gorgeous two story wooden, Victorian style house. Alter smiles. _Well this looks a little out of place. _

She steps up to the door and knocks. No sound comes from inside. Frowning, she knocks again, harder. After a third time, she decides to try to open it. To her surprise, the door opens with a creek. 

_That's strange, why would she leave the door open? Is there some reason why she can't come to the door?_

The inside of the house is just as nice, expensively furnished with hard, oak floors. "Grandmother?"

After searching the first floor and finding nothing, Altera makes her way up the stairs and begins going from room to room, each time with no result. 

At last, she comes to the door at the end of the hallway. Suddenly, the ring on her right hand becomes hot.

_What the… My mother's ring why is it so warm?_

Swallowing her fear, Altera opens the door to the room and gasps. The room is a delicate red with bay windows, the sun setting in the west, setting it ablaze.

"It's beautiful!"

"Of course, it's yours."

Altera looks around startled. "Who said that?"

"I did."

"Huh?"

"OH, LOOK UP ALREADY!" Altera looks above her head and sees a tiny ball of purple light hovering above her. _NO, not a light,_ she thinks, _a tiny person!_ Squints. "With wings!"

"Yup." A pair of tiny purple eyes meets hers and the tiny creature runs a small hand through short red hair. "My name's Renasoramosemicia til Pelenamithos ap Gilmiria, of the …"

"I think I've got it."

The tiny thing smiles and laughs. "But you may want to call me Rena."

"What are you!" Altera blurts out. 

Rena frowns. "Your fairygodmother."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course not! I'm a fairy as well as guardian of this house." Pauses. "I guess I'm also the legal guardian of you. Sort of."

"Guardian of me? Where's my Grandmother?"

Rena's face falls, her smile fading. "Lily has been dead for three years now."

"Then why…"

"She left you the house and everything in it and you are also financially covered for at least the next ten years of so. Her last command to me was to summon you here when you turned sixteen. She always thought that you would be happy here."

Altera collapses into a chair by the door. "I don't believe this."

"Believe it," Rena says, smiling now. "I also took the liberty of enrolling you in the local high school. You start tomorrow morning, your uniform's in the closet and you have to be on the bus by 8:00."

Altera only stares. 

"This should be quite interesting. It's been a long time since anyone your age has been in the souse. Oh well, we'll talk more later. Right now, would you mind helping with dinner? It's incredibly difficult to cook, me being so small and all. It's been a long time since I had a home cooked meal."

"Sure," Altera says, bewildered. 

Rena smiles and begins to physically drag her to the kitchen (quite an accomplishment for someone that small, huh.). "I'm glad fate decided to bring you to me Altera."

"Fate, that sounds like something off a fortune cookie."

Rena turns to her, stricken. "What's wrong with fortune cookies?"

"Nothing, it's just that some of the fortunes on them seem a little…corny."

"Corny! I'll have you know that some of those predictions are very good and usually come true! I've come up with a couple good ones myself."

Altera's eyes widen. "You don't mean to tell me that you _make _fortune cookies."

"Well, it is actually a big part of the economy where I come from. After all who else would be small enough to write those tiny messages. It isn't easy, I'll tell you that."

"Uh, huh."

A bell rings, signaling the beginning of class at the high school. Altera stands up in front of the class, facing the students as the teacher introduces her. 

"Class, this is Altera Jackson. She is from the United States and has just moved here. Please make her feel as welcome as possible."

The class stares at her menacingly. Students who have no one sitting near them begin to shift restlessly. 

_Figures. It's just like every other first day. Everyone ignores the new girl because she looks a little different._

She brushes a strand of silvery hair form her eyes and glances at a boy in the back row, meeting his brown eyes with her icy blue and white ones. 

Then the boy smiles, offering her a seat beside him in the back. _Well here's a first! I think this may be the first time I've been offered a seat. Maybe this won't be so bad after all. _

The boy with the fiery red hair and brown eyes leans over and whispers to her. "Welcome to Tokyo."

"Lita!"

Lita looks up from her lunch to see Serena standing over her. "What is it?"

Serena gets closer, tears welling up in her eyes. "I forgot my lunch again. Is it okay if I have some of yours?"

"Sorry Serena, I've already eaten all of my lunch."

"WHAT! NO!" Serena stomps off. _I am so hungry! I can't believe I forgot again!"_

Serena reaches the end of the sidewalk and sees a girl sitting by a maple tree by herself. _Why is she sitting alone? _She spots a lunch bag. _Hmmm, maybe…_

"Excuse me," Serena says, coming up behind her.

"What? Oh, can I help you?

"Is that a chocolate covered rice ball you have in your hand?"

The girl looks startled, then smiles. "Yes it is. Do you want it?"

"PLEASE!" Serena replies, drooling. 

The girl's smile broadens. "Well, if you want it so much, of course you can have it."

Serena glances at her, surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" She replies, laughing out loud now. She hands Serena the rice ball. 

"Thanks," Serena replies and sits down beside her.

The girl glances at her, looking surprised. "You're staying?"

"Well, why not? I'm sitting here, eating your lunch, the least I can do is stick around."

"So, you're not embarrassed to stay with me or anything?"

"Huh?"

"Well, it's just that you're one of the few people today who hasn't stared at me like I'm some kind of freak."

For the first time, Serena took a really good look at the girl. Her hair, a silvery-white with a single black streak down the middle of it really made her stand out. The girl's eyes are an icy blue streaked in some places with white. 

Finally, Serena just shakes her head. "Yeah, I suppose you do stand out a bit, but that most certainly doesn't make you a freak. And besides, if it's your hair you're worried about, believe me, I've seen worse," she says, thinking of Reni's flamingo, pink hair. _Those eyes though, are another story. I feel like she's staring right through me. That is kind of creepy, but still, she seems really nice._

"By the way, my name is Altera, I just moved in yesterday."

"Nice to meet you. My name's Serena." Serena finishes swallowing a piece of rice ball. "Did you say yesterday? And you're already going to school?"

Altera laughs again. "Yeah, I know, it's rough. I really haven't gotten a chance to meet many people."

Serena is silent for a moment. "Altera, I just had a wonderful idea. My friends and I have a study group after school at the Cherry Hill Temple. If you don't have any plans, why don't your join us?

"Thanks Serena, I'd like that."

Author: Okay, author needs a break, her hands hurt and she can't type anymore, therefore I'm dividing this chapter into two parts because it's so long. Therefore, this is the end of part one. 

PART2

"Pyra!"

"Yes master?"

"You failed yesterday."

"I know master."

"Who sere those girls that intervened?"

"I'm not sure master, but is looked like the sailor scouts."

"Serenity? It can't be, she's dead!"

"I only report what I know master."

"Yes, yes, blasted woman! Do your job. I need life energy, scouts or on scouts!"

"Understood Master."

"Good then, get on with it!"

`Pyra stares into the pool. An image of the Cherry Hill Temple appears. 

"That girl at the temple looks like a good candidate. Perhaps I shall send my next minion there."

"Altera, this is Ami, Rei, Lita, and Mina. Gus this is Altera. She just moved here from the United States and I thought perhaps she could join our study group for today," Serena says. 

Lita comes forward and shakes Altera's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Like wise." One by one, the others welcome her, but coolly. 

Rei pulls Serena aside. "Meatball head, what do you think you're doing? You know this meeting was suppose to be used for scout purposes."

"I know, I know, but she looked so lonely," Serena stammers. 

Rei sighs. "It doesn't really matter now, but don't do anything like this again. This scout business is serious."

"I know."

"I know you do," Rei smiles. "You always did." The two of them rejoin the group.

"Wow, so you really came here from the U.S?" Mina exclaims.

"Yes."

"Wasn't the language hard though? English is vastly different from Japanese," Ami asks. 

"Now that you mention it, no not really. I had about a year to prepare, and I studied very hard."

"So Altera, did your parents come with you, or are you just here on exchange?" Rei asks.

Altera hesitates. It had never hurt her to talk about it before, but with the week's pressures, it was not a question she wanted to answer. "I haven't had parents in a very long time. My father left when I was born and my mother died in an accident when I was very young. I was shipped from foster home to foster home until I received a letter from my grandmother, inviting me to live here with her." _Better keep Rena out of this, _she thought. 

Rei looks startled. "I'm sorry, I had no idea. Forget I mentioned it."

"No, it's okay, I'm asked about it a lot. I..."

The ground beneath them begins to shake violently. 

"What is this, an earthquake?" Serena yells, clutching the table for support.

"Quick," Ami yells, "everyone outside!"

As the girls reach the open yard, they are greeted by a large monster covered head to toe in armor, a large broad sword in one hand and a shield in the other. "Ah, lunch has arrived."

"We ain't no one's lunch," Lita yells in fury.

Rei whispers. "What do we do guys? We run, we'd never get away, but we can't transform in front of Altera either."

"We don't really have a choice," Ami replies. "It looks like it's kill or be killed."

"Right, let's do it," Serena replies.

"I hope this isn't a mistake," Rei murmurs. 

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

Altera stares as the five scouts transform. _So they're the Sailor Scouts. No wonder I felt so comfortable around them. Maybe I should…"_

"I'm going to crush you like bugs," the monster says, and takes a step forwards, sword raised.

"Mars, Flame Shooter!"

The monster throws up a shield and deflects her attack. "That was nothing."

Sailor Jupiter catches Venus's eye and nods.

"Jupiter, Orb Evolution!"

"Venus, Love and Beauty Shock!"

The monster dodges the attacks easily. "That was an attack? I'm done playing, I think I'll just destroy you now."

Suddenly, Altera appears between the monster and the scouts. "Not so fast! I won't let you hurt my new friends!"

"Altera no! Get out of the way!" Sailor Moon yells.

"And just who are you?" the monster asks, stepping up to Altera's challenge. 

Altera just smiles. "Pisces Nega Power!"

The ring on Altera's hand shimmers and Altera's body becomes a dark shimmering figure. Dark purple jewels appear on her chest and forehead and dark shadowy wings shoot from her back, sending black feathers flying as they do so. The feathers cover her and then leave her standing in a black scout uniform. Altera raises her arms above her head. A silver tiara appears on her head and black, obsidian colored swords appear in her hands. Behind her, the zodiac symbol for Pisces. Glows brightly. 

"Me, I'm the scout of the darkness of night. I'm Sailor Pisces!"

Author: Geez, that took a long time to type. I hope everyone reads this because I hate wasting effort. I've got to make these things shorter. By the way, please excuse any spelling/grammer mistakes. 


	4. Ch.3: Guardians

Shadow Moon 

Dragon Lady

Ch.3 Guardians

Disclaimer: Okay, so I don't own Sailor Moon * pouts *, but that doesn't mean that I can't play around with their lives and mess with everyone else's head, so there. 

Author: Okay, this is the next chapter in the Shadow Moon Saga, and for once, it's short! I hope everyone enjoys it!

"She's a…" Sailor Moon stutters, struggling to finish the sentence. The other scouts just stare at Altera in shocked silence.

"Wait a minute," Sailor Mercury says to herself. "You're the one who saved us in the alley last night!"

Sailor Pisces turns and smiled. "Yup, that was me. You looked like you were having a little trouble so I decided to give you a hand."

"Are you finished yet?" the monster asks.

Sailor Pisces turns toward him. "Not quite. Dark Torrent!"

The area goes black. Pisces holds up a glowing blue ball that lights up her upper body. Then, she raises the ball above her head and throws it at the monster's feet. Where the ball hits the floor, dark water rises and surrounds the monster.

The monster gasps and is sent to the floor, kneeling. He leans heavily on his sword, using it for support.

"Sailor Moon, I leave the rest to you," Pisces says.

"Of course. Moon Heart Ace!"

The monster's body turns to dust after Sailor Moon's attack. Sailor Moon lets her scepter fall to her side, her hands barely grasping it as she turns to Pisces.

"Altera, just who are you?"

Pisces sighs. "It's a long story which can wait until we get out of these fukus (hope i spelled that right) and into some actual cloths. I also need to make a phone call."

"So, are you going to tell us what's going on?" Mina asks. The girls are once more gathered in Rei's house, sitting in the room where half an hour ago, they had been studying. The girls are all sitting around the center table while Luna and Artimis are resting on a pair of pillows.

"Be patient Mina. I think I know where Altera's going with this, but I'd still rather wait. I know who you wait for Altera, and you a right to do so," Luna says.

"Thank you, and don't worry, I will tell you everything later."

In about five minutes, a light tapping can be heard from outside. Rei stands up and opens the door. A bright light comes streaking through the room and settles on Altera's shoulder. 

"What is that!" Mina asks in surprise.

The thing on Altera's shoulder clears its throat. "My name, Mina, is Renasoramos…"

Altera grasps the tiny figure in her hands, stifling the sound of its voice. "Don't get her started. Her name is Rena and she is a fairy as well as my guardian."

"A fairy! But that's impossible? How can they exist?" Ami asks.

Rena flies over to her, landing on her nose, arms crossed a look of annoyance on her face. "What, you believe in talking cats, magical powers, and people from other planets, but you have a hard time believing that fairies exist! Is this how I'm supposed to understand this?"

"I'm sorry," Ami says, taken aback. "I just never imagined…"

"Yeah, everyone make fun of the little speck! Why not, we can't do anything, were not _real._ Well let me tell you something…"

"ENOUGH!" Luna screams, annoyed. "Rena, Ami didn't mean to insult you. Now, I assume that everyone in this room wants an explanation."

Everyone but Rena and Altera nod, amazed at Luna's outburst.

"I thought so. Now, as you know, the negaverse attacked the Moon Kingdom and left it in ruins. Many fought and died in that battle. The actual battle lasted three years, and took place on many other fields besides the moon. For the first year, the queen's forces kept them at bay, but they were too many and we too few. Queen Serenity, unwilling to order the princesses into battle, called upon their guardians. There were originally twelve in all. These scouts were granted their powers from the star constellation whose name they bore as well as from the planet that they guarded. Their soul purpose was to guard Princess Serenity and her court. The guardians fought bravely against the negaverse, but to no avail. They too fell to the evil queen and her forces. Queen Serenity sent what was left of them to Earth just as she sent the rest of you, but judging from Altera's late appearance, not to the same place."

Altera nods. "Yes, and not just place, but time as well."

Luna looks at her, stunned.

"My family has been sailor scouts for generations. The transformation ring I war on my hand has been passed down from mother to daughter for two hundred years. 

"Well, I suppose that explains why you knew about your identity." Artimis piped up from the corner.

Ami has a puzzled look on her face and her brow is slightly furrowed. "Luna, are all of these guardians named after the signs of the Zodiac?"

Luna sits for a moment and then says, convincingly, "Yes, I believe so, why?"

"No reason, just curious. Altera, do you know how many more of you there are, how many survived?" 

"I'm sorry, no I don't. I have no clue how many survived. As far as I know, I'm the only one."

Artimis yawns and stretches carefully. "Well, if there are more, we'll probably be seeing them very soon now that the negaverse is back in full force."

"He's probably right," Lita says. "It's amazing how trouble always seems to find us."

Serena stands up and walks to Altera. "Well, I guess the only thing left to say is, Altera, welcome to the group!"

Author: Told you it wasn't as long. Not one of my best, by far, but it does give you some background info. That, and I'm just too tired to make this more interesting. 4:00 in the morning is not the best time to write a fanfic (give me caffeine!!!) Anyway, the next chapter if much more exciting and I'll also be starting the romance part of the saga. However, if I don't get more reviews, you may never see it, so REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	5. Ch.4: Nightmares

Shadow Moon

Dragon Lady

Ch.4: Nightmares 

Disclaimer: Although I really wish I did, I don't own Sailor Moon, only the characters I create. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Altera tosses and turns in her sleep, limbs thrashing wildly, her covers twisted and falling from the bed. Tears run down her face in tiny rivers, soaking her pillow.

In her dreams, tendrils of smoky darkness wrap themselves around her. They grasp ankles and wrists, pinning her down. The air is becoming thicker and she can't breath. She looks to her left and sees that her hands are covered in blood. _NO!_ She struggles and the tendrils begin to loosen, but only slightly. She feels it creeping up inside her…

"No!" her eyes fling open and she sits up, arms behind her for support. She puts a hand to her face and wipes away tears and sweat. Her body is quaking and sweat mats her hair. Her throat is horse from screaming and her head id pounding.

"I will not let darkness have me. I can control my own powers."

Altera walks through the halls in a daze. She had gotten no sleep the night before, nightmares plaguing all her dreams. The day has dawned cool and rainy, lightning lighting up the sky. Altera's clothing is soaked and she leaves pools of water where she walks. 

_What a dreary day and I'm so tired. I wish I could get some sleep._

"Altera!"

Altera's head snaps up and she turns around to see Serena running toward her. "Oh, hi Serena."

Serena runs up to her, panting. "Are you okay Altera? I called your name three times, but you wouldn't answer. You just kept on walking."

"Sorry, I didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night and I'm a little tired."

"Oh. Well don't worry, it happens to me all the time, I know exactly how you feel."

The side of Altera's mouth curves up in what is almost a smile. "So I hear."

A bell rings, signaling the beginning of class. "Well, that's the bell. If you don't want to be late, you'd better hurry," Altera says. 

"Plenty of time."  
"Altera shrugs and walks off, leaving Serena behind. Serena watches her go a worried expression on her face. "Not enough sleep huh? It seems to me that there is more than just a little trouble sleeping involved." With no one else to talk to, Serena walks down the hall toward her first class. _I might actually be on time for once. _She pauses for a moment and leans up against a wall. _I'd better slow down. I don't want to give the teacher a heart attack when she sees that I'm actually on time. _

"Well, this is a delightful surprise. It looks like the scout of darkness is having some trouble with her powers," Pyra says, staring into the pool

"So she is. Perfect timing too."

Pyra smiles. "Her mother was like that too. She also had a hard time excepting her fate, although she did in the end."

"I remember. We almost had her," the voice pauses, thinking. "Now would be an excellent time to strike. She is very vulnerable now."

"Of course Master." Pyra steps up to the pool and is about to jump in when the voice stops her. 

"Wait a moment. There is no need to summon a monster to this world."

"Master?"

"Use Dream Keeper, he can take care of this little nuisance for us."

Pyra smiles wickedly. "Perfect."

The day has gone by slowly. Altera sighs as she takes her seat in the back for the last class. As the teacher calls role, Altera stares blankly at the clock. _Only one more hour. I don't think I can remember the last time a day lasted so long. _

"Altera, are you okay?" Orion, the boy beside her says.

Altera smiles at him. At least he is nice to her. Most of the school goes out of their way to avoid her, all but Orion and the scouts. Everyone else seems to despise her, all but Bran, who never says much of anything to anyone. 

Altera looks across the aisle at the two boys. She is almost positive the two are brothers. Both Orion and Bran have red hair and brown eyes, although Orion's hair is a bright red and Bran's more of a copper. Orion also has a darker complexion. Other than the small differences though, the boys look very similar. Both are tall and slightly built and both of them have a way of smiling that seems to brighten up a room (when Bran actually smiles).

"I'm okay Orion, I just didn't get nearly enough sleep last night."

"Oh, sorry," he whispers. "Maybe you should just take a nap."

"In the middle of class!"

Orion shrugs. "Sure, why not? It's not like anything they teach you in this class is worth anything."

"That's awful."

"Yet too true."

Altera looks up as footsteps come up beside her and stop. "Is there anything you would like to share with the class?" Mr. Tereagishi is staring down at them, arms crossed and frowning. 

Orion leans back in his chair and places his pencil behind his ear. "No not really, but if you like I could make something up."

"What did you just say?" Mr. Teragishi's face reddens and his fists clench. Altera winces slightly. 

"Are you feeling okay Mr. Teragishi? You don't look so well, are you sick?" Orion smirks and giggles rise from the rest of the class.

"You insolent little…"

Orion's smile broadens. 

"You out now!"

"As you wish Mr. Teragishi. I hope you feel better soon." Orion gathers up his books and his bags and walks toward the door. As he passes, he gives Altera a wink and Altera hides a smile of her own behind her hand. _Well, at least he gets out of here. _

The class continues despite Altera's wishes. As the teacher's voice drones on, Altera feels her eyelids grow heavier. Her head sinks to the desk, cushioned by her arms.

The room begins to fade and shadows creep forward, covering everything in view. _No! I must have fallen asleep! I've got to wake up! _Altera tries desperately to open her eyes, but her efforts prove futile. The darkness sweeps up through her, tasting her, wrapping around her like a lover. Altera can feel hot tears burning against her cheeks. Her breath is becoming shorter, her struggles weaker. She can feel her mind and body beginning to shut down. 

A shrill bell pierces the terror and her eyes fly open. Students are grabbing their books, coats, and bags and are leaving the classroom. Tears still streaming down her face, Altera grabs her bag and runs to the door. Students move out of her way quickly to avoid getting trampled as she runs down the hall and towards the doors. 

A cold shock of water greets her as she leaves. Rain pours over her, soaking her cloths and mingling with the salty rivers running from her eyes and down her cheeks. Wet silvery strands of hair wrap around her face as she runs, becoming tangled and knotted. 

Finally, she stops, exhausted, by a lake near a small apartment complex. She leans against the rail to the dock and sobs. _Why can't I control it? Why can't I control my own power?_

Bran watches as the girl stands up and runs form the room, tears streaming down her face. _What's with her? _Bran walks to the door and is about to go down the hallway when he suddenly stops. He glances in the opposite direction, towards the set of double doors the girl had run out of and scowls. _Why should I care if something's wrong with her? Since when do I care about her at all? _He begins to turn and walk back down the hallway and then stops again. _Damn. _Bran turns back toward the doors and runs as fast as he can into the pouring rain.

_Shit! It's coming down in torrents! What is she thinking going out into a storm like this? I should probably leave that stupid girl wherever she is. _

Without knowing where he is going, he follows the path Altera took to the lake. As he does so, he mutters a very long string of curses and tries to keep his dark red hair form getting into his eyes. 

Once he reaches the apartment complex, he smiles. _Well, at least I'm close to home. _Then he sees her on the dock and his eyes widen. She is sitting on the dock, her knees drawn to her chest. Silver hair covers her arms and her body shakes form sobs and the cold rain. 

Cautiously, he walks up behind her. "Altera?" The girl sits up startled. _What am I thinking? She's just some foolish little girl! _

Altera stands slowly. "What are you doing here?"

_Good question. _"I came to see if you were okay." With a great amount of effort, he tears his eyes from hers and allows anger to rise up inside him. "You shouldn't have come out here like this! What kind of fool are you? Do you not realize that it's pouring down rain? Did you not notice the lightning?"

Altera backs up a step. "I'm…I'm sorry."

Bran sighs, exasperated. _What am I getting so worked up about? Why should I care if she wants to stand by a lake in the middle of a thunderstorm? Why am I out here having this damn conversation? _

"Well why…" Bran stops and turns. A strong feeling of approaching danger fills his senses. _What is this?_

"Altera, get out of here, quickly," Bran says urgently. 

Too late. Bran turns back to Altera just in time to see her body sway. He catches her and wraps her in his arms before she hits the ground. He cradles the small girl in the circle of his arms. He sighs in relief as he sees her chest gently rising and falling.

As carefully as he is able, he carries her into the apartment complex, its walls shielding them form the vengeful downpour outside. Bran carries her to the top floor and to a door in the corner. He fishes through his pockets for a set of keys. After getting the door open, he begins searching franticly for the light switch on the wall.

Finally, he sets Altera's limp body onto the couch and kneels beside her. She is still breathing softly. Bran nods and gets up, heading toward the bathroom. He pulls a thick wool blanket form the linen closet. He returns to the room and spreads the blanket over her still form and pulls up a chair beside her, waiting patiently. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rena: Not bad, it's really starting to heat up. There's just one problem with this chapter though.

Author: And what's that?

Rena: I'm not in it.

Author: Sorry, you just didn't fit into the plot this time. 

Rena: Can I be in the next chapter?

Author: Maybe.

Rena: If I give you a free fortune cookie, can I be in the next chapter?

Author: Oh, so you're resorting to bribery now are you? It won't work.

Rena: *Sits back, thinking * Two?

Author: …

__


	6. Ch.5: Dark Dreams

Dragon Lady

Shadow Moon

Ch.5 Dark Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own them or the book Four Past Midnight.

Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to Ladymars, who has been kind enough to review all my writing and who got me into this mess the first place. She is a great writer and true friend. This is my first and probably only attempt at a horror fic (horror is not my favorite genre). If you don't like horror, feel free just to skip this chapter or skim through it since only the ending is of any real significance to the plot line. Now, on with the story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Altera's nightmare…

The first thing Altera notices when she wakes up are the splitting headache that is sending violent jolts of pain coursing through her body. The ground beneath her is hard and slightly moist and the air is humid and heavy. She reaches out a hand and grasps a fistful of grass. 

_Where am I? _

Slowly, she opens her eyes. Standing before her is a large, stone, column with writing on it. _Is this…?_

Altera climbs quickly to her feet, glancing at her surroundings. More of these stones surround the area. Trees, twisted and bent, their branches reaching up like fingers to scrape the sky, dot the landscape. An orange, full, harvest moon sheds an eerie light over the scene; casting shadows that creep from stone to stone. 

_I'm in a graveyard._

Altera feels her stomach clench, but forces down the bile that threatens to gag her. Slowly, she makes her way around the stones, but she can see no way out, all she sees is row upon row of tombs. 

A chill wind runs down her neck and she begins to shiver. The air around her is warm, yet for some reason; she finds her knees buckling and her teeth chattering. Her skin is cold and clammy. 

_How did I get here? I don't ever remember coming here before. Is this some kind of bad dream?_

Suddenly, she feels a cold presence behind her. Someone is breathing down her neck. The tree behind her bursts into flames, pieces of wood scattering everywhere. The wind begins to howl, carrying the evil laughter of its master. 

With a small cry, Altera begins to run away from whatever it is behind her, but the presence follows. For a brief moment, it seems like it has a physical form, but Altera doesn't want to stop to look. 

The walls of a crypt loom up in front of her, dark and foreboding. She reaches the door and flings it open. A coffin sits in the center of the stone edifice, covered in cobwebs. Altera stares at it, her heart in her stomach. Then, she feels the strange creature drawing near and without thinking runs to the coffin and pushes off the heavy lid. Inside a body is resting peacefully. White hair still sticks to the grinning skull, which is spread over what was once a pillow. The skeleton is small with many bones cracked or missing. What cloths if once wore are gone, leaving nothing but a few scraps and dust. In the arms of the skeleton, a smaller one rests, cradled against the other's chest. 

Altera feels tears streaming down her face. For some reason, the picture didn't scare her. She feels remorse, but not fear. The two seem peacefully at rest and without pain.

The presence at the door interrupts her thought. Murmuring a quick prayer for the dead, she jumps into the coffin and slams the lid shut. 

The door to the crypt opens. Altera holds her breath, listening as it comes nearer. Its breathing is heavy, moving in and out. Suddenly it laughs. "You'll never find me that way Pisces, hiding like a mouse in a hole. When you feel like coming out and playing my game, I'll be waiting. I'm looking forward to winning." The creature turns and moves away. Altera hears the door to the crypt open and close. 

With a sigh, Altera lifts the heavy lid, pushing it sideways so she can get out. Before replacing the lid, she takes one last look at the two sleeping figures, and gasps in surprise. 

In the smaller skeleton's hands, a shining black crystal which wasn't there before lets off a soft white glow. Altera reaches down and before she can touch it, a blinding white flash lights up the crypt.

As Altera's vision clears, she looks once more at the skeletons, but they are no longer what they were. The dead figures are now flesh and blood. The larger figure looks only a few years older than Altera herself. Her hair is golden yellow and her skin pale as the winter's first snow. The shreds of fabric have turned into a beautiful white dress, covering her body. White rose petals cover her and the coffin. In her arms, the body of a baby rests, still clutching the black crystal. 

"Thank you," Altera tells them, and removes the crystal from the child' s hands. Altera grasps the lid and slides it over the coffin, leaving mother and child to rest peacefully for all eternity.

Rei stares into the jumping flames. After Altera didn't show up at the meeting, Rei decided to meditate. 

_I don't know what's going on here, but I don't like it. I've the most terrible feeling that something's wrong._

Rei allows herself to fall into a trance. The heat of the roaring temple fire warms her skin. As she falls deeper, images beginning to appear, but with little clarity. _Hmm, that's strange. She must be asleep, but Rena said that she wasn't at home, so where is she?_

Rei's concentrates harder, this time looking for Altera's mind instead of her physical body. She finds the presence and lightly touches it with her own mind. Images come rushing at her like a hurricane. She sees Altera running into the crypt and climbing into the coffin. Then she sees the creature walking in. _It's just like the one that attacked Reni. It's taken over her dreams!_

Altera waits a little longer at the crypt door, making sure that the creature is gone. _What did he mean by "finding him."? He's the one chasing me! Isn't he?_

After a few minutes tick by, Altera slowly opens the door and peers out. With a sigh of relief, she steps out into the chilly night air. Without knowing where to go, she starts walking down the rows of tombs.

_"Altera!"_

Altera turns around, wondering who is speaker to her.

"What? Where are you?"

_"Altera, listen, it's Rei!"_

"Rei?"

_"Yes, You're dreaming."_

"So I've noticed."

_"But it's not an ordinary dream. That thing you saw earlier, it's a kind of dream keeper."_

"Dream Keeper?"

_"Well actually, it's only its shadow. Its physical body is somewhere else."_

"Great, so how do I avoid it?"  
_"You don't and you don't want to. The only way you can escape the nightmare is to find its physical body and destroy it."_

"But what about the shadow?"

_"The shadow itself can't do anything to you, physically anyway. Be careful though, your physical body can't last too long. You only have 24 hours to get out."_

"That shouldn't be a problem."

_"Normally it wouldn't be to hard, but time in the dream world moves slower than time in the physical world."_

Altera sighs and mumbles, "There's always a catch isn't there?"

_"Unfortunately yes. I'm not entirely sure, but I think you have…"_

Rei is pulled back to her physical body violently. She rests her head on the floor, her breath coming out in short, shallow gasps. Pulling away the sleeve of her shirt, she glances at the watch on her wrist and her eyes widen. She has been out much longer than she thought.

"You have about two hours."

"Rei! Rei?" Altera shouts frantically. "She's gone. I don't have much time left, I should probably start moving." Altera picks up her pace, running through the cemetery. A dark shape looms up in front of her, casting long eerie shadows upon the ground. 

Altera stops and stares at the large manor, the biggest she has ever seen. It is a one-story building made up of plain stone. Gargoyles are perches on the top roof and in front of the steps. Smoke is billowing out of a chimney and a small flickering light winks in and out from room to room. _He's in there. _

Cautiously, Altera walks up the stone steps to the large wooden doorway. There appears to be no way in. There is no doorknob or bell of any kind and no windows allow entry. 

Altera sighs and turns around, trying to think of another way in. The sound of creaking causes her to turn back around. The doors slowly swing outward, the heavy oak doors straining on their hinges. "I guess that means I can come in."

She steps through the doors and into the dimly lit hallway. Candles line the walls, illuminating red paint and a few pictures. The floors are solid wood and a red oriental carpet stretches off down the hallway.

After passing a few doors and other hallways, Altera comes to a set of large double doors. The doors open with a groan and Altera finds herself in a large ballroom. The ceilings are vaulted and come to the top in a domed shape. The walls are lined with mirrors and a piano sits in one corner. She steps in cautiously, her footsteps' making earth-shattering echoes. 

A speck of light appears on a mirror in front of her. Altera squints, not able to believe what she is seeing. 

"Rena?" The tiny fairy nods once. Her face is very white and her eyes as big as saucers. She raises a hand and points to the area behind Altera.

"What is it? I don't understand!" The piano behind her strikes a dark cord. Dimly, she recognizes it as the entrance to Beethoven's Toccata in D minor. Altera turns to see who is playing, but no one is sitting at the bench, the keys dancing merrily by themselves. 

Altera turns back to the mirror to confront Rena, but her guardian is gone. Her mouth drops open. Through the mirror, she can see the figure in black at the piano. He smiles wickedly and Altera hears a loud cracking sound above her. Before she can glance up, the mirrors in the room shatter, scattering glass all over the room.

Altera attempts to shield her face as a piece of glass is hurled toward her, but it manages to graze her cheek. After a moment, Altera pinpoints an exit on the other side of the room. As broken shards of glass continue to whirl as if swept by the wind, Altera runs toward her only escape. Once through, she slams the door closed behind her and leans tiredly against the frame. Touching a hand to her sore cheek, she wipes away blood. _This is much more than a dream. The pain and the blood feel real enough to me. _Eventually, the bleeding stops and Altera looks around to see where she has come. 

The walls are lined with books of every kind. The smell of must reeks in the air. Ladders are set upon each wall in order to reach books on the top shelves. _A library. _ Altera walks over to a candleholder and picks up one of the lit candles. She then walks into the maze of shelves. Glancing at the spines, Altera realizes that most of the books appear in no particular order. Some of them are even written in words that she doesn't know, languages she could never hope to comprehend. 

Another light can be seen from another row of shelves. Slowly, Altera walks toward the flickering light. As she nears it, the figure turns. Ice blue eyes meet her gaze. The figure is dressed in blue with blue hair. The eyes are slightly glazed over and the body is nearly transparent. 

Altera chokes back a sob, struggling for words. "Ami?"

Ami turns and begins to walk down the isle, stops, turns back to look at her, and then continues.

"Follow you?" Ami leads her past rows and rows of shelves Finally, she stops at the corner. She reaches out a hand towards the shelf. A book falls from the shelf and lands heavily on the floor. Ami turns once more to glance at Altera, smiles, and then disappears, her figure becoming more and more transparent until it is nothing but air. 

As Ami departs, Altera picks up the book that fell to the floor. "Four Past Midnight," she reads aloud. "Why this book? I don't understand."

Altera looks up. _Another door, I wonder where this one leads._ With no other choice, Altera walks over to the door and pushes it open. The only thing beyond it is a short corridor and another door at the other end. 

Holding her candle high, she steps into the dark corridor. The moment she is through the threshold, the door slams shut behind her. Altera turns back toward the door and frantically tries to twist the doorknob, but to on avail. _Guess I'm not going back that way. _

Altera continues down the corridor toward the other door. The walls are bare and black, the flame from her candle the only light. Altera swallows as the walls seem to close in tighter around her. _Perfect time to figure out that I may be slightly claustrophobic. _

Finally, her hand reaches wood and she pulls the door open. _What the…_

The room is filled with clocks, each ticking away. Every kind of clock possible seems to be in the room, from tall grandfather clocks, to tiny digital alarm clocks and wristwatches. Alter scans the room. "There's no door. How am I supposed to get out of here?" Taking a closer look at the clocks, she notices that each one is set for a different time. 

"Okay, it can't be that simple. In every movie and every game ever made, when someone walks into a room filled with clocks, all they have to do is set all the clocks to the same time and a door opens." Altera looks around again. "Oh, what the hell, why not?" Altera begins setting clocks. She tries many different times, but none seem to work and every time a time doesn't work the clocks only go back to the original time that was set when she came in. 

Altera leans up against a wall. "Yes, I was right. To keep guessing like this is very easy, but the hard part is the time that is spent doing this. There must be thirty different clocks in this room; I can't just keep trying different times. That would take far too much time! Time that I don't have."

Altera quickly runs down the corridor again and tries to open the locked door, praying for a miracle. _Nope, still locked. That means my only chance is the room with the clocks but…_

"Wait a minute… The book Ami showed me was Four Past Midnight. Maybe…"

Altera rushes back to the room and begins searching the faces of the clocks. Sure enough, there is a large grandfather clock that reads four past midnight. With a triumphant smile, Altera begins to change the clocks. As soon as she is finished setting the last clock, a wall slides open, revealing a new door. "Open sesame!"

The smell of death greets her the moment she enters the next room. It is a billiard room. Tables have been overturned and chairs are lying in splinters on the floor. As she passes a table, Altera sees what looks like an unfinished game of poker. One deck is face up, revealing a royal flush; in blood red hearts. _That can't be a good sign. _

Altera rounds a corner and her breath leaves her lungs. Hanging from a beam on the ceiling is Sailor Venus (sorry Venus fans, but keep in mind this is a nightmare and I had to use someone), her neck snapped in half. Her eyes are glassy and her skin is chalky white.

Altera struggles to swallow the bile that has risen in her throat. Feeling a little sick, Altera leans on the edge of and overturned table for support. _It's only a dream, a very graphic dream, but a dream none the less. _

Suddenly, she hears the sound of someone approaching. Altera looks for a place to hide but can see no escape. With one last sigh and a promise to herself about never telling Mina about this, she jumps up onto the dead scout's body, using it as a shield. Being much smaller than Mina, it was quite easy.

Altera peers through Mina's hair seeing the long shadow of the Dream Keeper. The Keeper scans the room. When he spots Mina's body he smiles. Then, touching a finger to his head, he disappears in a puff of smoke. 

Altera's body goes limp with relief. As she moves to get down, she catches a glimpse of Venus's face. It is turned toward her, her lips curved upward in a smile. The smile on the previously blank face is the last straw for Altera.

_That's it! No more, it has to stop!_

Altera jumps to the floor, landing easily on her feet. "Dream Keeper! Where the Hell are you! I know you're here you cowering bastard, so show yourself! I've had enough of your games, come out and face me!"

A booming laugh echoes through the manor walls and another door slides open behind the bar counter. Vaulting over the counter, an angry Altera enters the room.

This room is large and domed the very center of the manor. It is covered in vines and weeds. Plants climb up columns and fountains. They shoot out through the stone floors and cascade down walls. In the center of it all stands the Dream Keeper. His body is clothed in a black cloak with hood, a scythe in his bony hands. 

"Welcome to my domain. I hope you've enjoyed the accommodations."

"No more Dream Keeper. I will not let you haunt anyone else's dreams. Pisces Transform!"

Altera feels the ring on her hand burn. Soon, her chest and forehead are added to the feeling. She feels the dark wings shoot out of her back and the feathers cascading around her, wrapping her body. She reaches above her head and draws her swords.

"You're finished Dream Keeper." Pisces feels the shadows rush up her power nearly out of control. This time however, she doesn't run or try to fight them off. Instead, she seizes it, ready for a fight. She feels her dark power rush through her. With all her might, Pisces forces it to obey her will. 

Dream Keeper laughs and charges her. With very little effort, Altera jumps out of the way. Dream Keeper raises his scythe and throws it, the scythe turning to red fire in midair. Pisces turns quickly and throws one of her swords back at him while at the same time barley missing the scythe. Dream Keeper vanishes and appears behind her. Caught by surprise, she isn't ready for the dark purple ball that he sends in her direction. It catches her in the back and sends her into the dirt.

She feels his fingers close over her throat. With a mighty kick, she pushes him away and takes to the air. Once above him, she throws her remaining sword and once again, he disappears. This time however, Pisces can see the shimmering from above as he reappears.

"Dark Torrent!"

Dream Keeper is caught off guard as dark water rises around him. He reaches out a hand and the scythe lifts of the floor and moves toward him. 

"I don't think so." Pisces intercepts it long before it reaches its master. The world fades and the walls blur. Altera feels a familiar dizziness overcome her and her world begins to fade. As it does so, she says softly, "Goodbye Keeper. Game over, I win."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author: That was a long one! Not bad for a horror story though. 

Rena: * comes flying up, looking very angry * What's the big idea!

Author: What? I put you in didn't I?

Rena: Yes, but you made me look bad.

Author: Well, where else was I supposed to put you?

Rena: Why couldn't you have Serena do the mirror thing? That meatball head would do anything for attention!

Author: Next time.

Serena: * Walks in, eyes on Rena, more that a little angry * Who are you calling meatball head?

Rena: Whom do you think?

Serena: * stutters * I'll get you, you little gnat!

Rena: Oh, really? * Flies off toward Serena's hair and starts pulling. * Take that!

Serena: Oh, owe! That really hurts! * Runs off, Rena still pulling her hair. Some unfortunately fragile things can be heard breaking in the background. *

Author: * leans back and sighs * I need to get some crowd control in here. * Smiles to herself, and laughs * Just wait you two, only a few more chapters and you'll have someone much more appropriate to deal with you!


End file.
